The present invention relates generally to liquid purification systems and more particularly to a system and method for removing free oil from coolant utilized in industrial machining applications.
Industrial machining operations generally require the use of coolants to prevent damage to tools and minimize wear caused by excessive heat. Typically, a coolant comprises an oil-in-water emulsion wherein water is the continuous phase, oil is the disperse phase, and soap is the emulsifying agent.
The oil-in-water emulsion is stabilized by electro-mechanical forces which are weakened or destroyed by contaminants in the form of metallic ions, free oil and bacterial action. The primary culprit in coolant deterioration is free or "tramp" oil which must be removed to maintain the stability and equilibrium of the emulsion.